


xo

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, casual butt grabbing, jen and judy are married i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: "I can fit my whole world in the palm of my two hands."
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	xo

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i saw an incorrect quote that said this and thought i would make a fic about it with judyxjen because they're gay and so am i. shit. so um heres to cute little butt grabs.

Jen had been sitting at the counter for the past hour, working on reading and sending out emails to and from clients. When it neared 6:00, Judy started making supper- starting to cut random veggies that Jen wasn't really paying attention to. Jen was waiting for the clock to strike 6:30 so she could leave to pick up Henry from Holy Harmony practice.

Just as Jen was about to leave, she smirked to herself, going back to the kitchen. She places herself right besides Judy.

"What?" Judy says, turning her body to face Jen. Judy smiles when she sees Jen eye her up and down.

"Did you know I can fit my whole world in the palms of my two hands?" Jen asks, crossing her arms.

Judy tilts her head. "Is this where you cup my face?" Judy asks. Jen squints her eye brows.

"Well I was actually going to grab your ass, because I didn't know the face was an option," Jen tells her. Judy laughs, leaning in to kiss Jen.

"I fucking love you," Judy says right before her lips touch Jens. Jen unfolds her arms, wrapping them around Judy's body. Just when Judy is about to back out of the kiss, Jen moves her hands down to grab Judy's butt. Judy laughs as Jen smiles. "You are so getting some tonight."

"I can't wait," Jen says before giving Judy one more kiss before leaving. "I love you, too." The door to the garage slams.

Judy throws a carrot in her mouth just laughing.

Jen is totally getting laid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> shit im single:( thank you for reading!!


End file.
